


That's Not Chocolate

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Hidden In a Box, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day equals chocolate. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Chocolate

                The adaptation to a normal human body had been quite an ordeal for all Barians. Of course, they remembered what it used to feel like, but life conditions had improved considerably over the centuries. Luxury items were not really easy to obtain.

 

                Chocolate, for example.

 

                Vector didn’t think he’d be a fan of these suspiciously sweet things, but after he realized that “suspiciously sweet” was what he loved to pretend to be, he gave the candy a try.

 

                And hadn’t stopped stuffing his face ever since. Well, he did slow down a little after Yuma pointed out that if he kept overeating, he’d end up looking like Testuo. And that was _not_ something the orange-haired prankster wanted.

 

                The concept of Valentine’s Day baffled him. People giving out free stuff to prove their love? That was kind of superficial. Of course, he wouldn’t say no if someone offered him some... but it would take way more than that to steal the great Vector’s heart!

 

                He didn’t expect to find a red heart-shaped box in his locker on February 14th.

 

                There was no card on it. Just a big “V” painted out with black ink.

 

                Vector looked around. No one in sight.

 

“Time to eat.” He whispered in a way darker tone than what the situation required.

 

                He opened the box. And made one of his famous WTF faces.

 

                The heart-shaped box contained... goo. Black goo. Semi-liquid, semi-solid.

 

                He poked at it. Once. Twice. The texture was familiar, but he couldn’t quite figure out _what_ that thing was.

 

                He didn’t dare lick his finger, for that thing might be poisonous.

 

                _What am I thinking?_ He wondered. _The era where I had to be wary of everything and everyone is gone. That might actually be some kind of candy I don’t know._

 

                He poked the unknown substance once more. This time... _It moved._ By itself.

 

                A small tentacle formed and grabbed his wrist. Vector’s heart jumped, not really for the surprise – he was used to always be on edge – but because it reminded him of a certain special someone...

 

                A wide pearly white smirk formed on the surface of the black liquid before a golden eye opened, casting the prankster a naughty look.

 

“Is that really you...?” Vector whispered.

 

                He didn’t believe his eyes when Black Mist emerged from the gift box, defying all laws of physics and logic, and stood – or should be say hovered – in front of him.

 

                The former Barian emperor had dozens of things to tell the Number spirit. He knew he should’ve started by sorry. But that wasn’t his style.

 

“I thought your name was Black _Mist,_ not Black _Goo_!” He taunted, mentally calling himself an idiot.

 

“Good to see you too, Vector!” The energy being retorted, not losing his smirk.

 

“I... How... How did you get here?”

 

“Astral didn’t forget about me in the Numeron Code reset.” Number 96 explained. “He told me he’d let me out if I behaved. I did. Enphasis on _did._ ”

 

                The allies shared a smirk. Then an apologetic look.

 

“The world reset... A new beginning. How about it?” The mischievous Number suggested. “Just accept my gift and everything will be fine.”

 

“Your gift? _You_ were in the box!”

 

“ _I’m_ the gift, you idiot!”

               

                And on this very romantic retort, Black Mist wrapped a tentacle around Vector’s waist to bring him closer.

 

“People usually give out chocolate on Valentine’s day.” The prankster said, pretending to pout. “But I guess you’ll do.”

 

                The kiss they share was indeed sweeter than all the chocolate in the world~


End file.
